Big Wave Beach - Day 16
|image = bwbday16.jpg |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Diff = Extremely hard |Zombie = |FR = A World Key |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack at Big Wave Beach |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 15 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 17 }}Big Wave Beach - Day 16 is the sixteenth level of Big Wave Beach. Like Day 8 of the first four worlds, Night 10 of Dark Ages, and Day 16 of Frostbite Caves, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Jurassic Marsh, the player has to survive without any lawn mowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player earns a World Key. The tideline is located between the second and third column. Difficulty The level is composed of a well-organized and a well-patterned zombie attack. The spawning points for zombies are the only thing that differs but their strategies remain untouched. Ambushes are fitted with conditions and will be triggered if met, which can lead to an immediate defeat if the player's set-up is not good. It only give player about 3 Plant Foods. With only Bowling Bulbs and Chompers given, their small chances of spawning via conveyor-belt, and the lack of Plant Foods the zombies give, the probability of winning is very small. By the time of final wave, the player is more likely to be in a tough situation since at most conditions, the Plant Foods are insufficient at most of the times. Surfer Zombies and Snorkel Zombies are very hard to defeat, since the Surfer Zombie has enough speed and health to push tough defenses with ease providing an easy way for its allies to pass through without any risks of being killed by plants (unless the player has a last resort option). Overall this is a very challenging level with a hard combination of zombies, and the plants you are given, even if the Dynamic Difficulty is T, in which this level can be almost impossible. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 57% chance to carry Plant Food |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 2 4 |note4 = 100% chance to carry Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = Water reaches 5th column, Low Tide! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 86% chance to carry Plant Food, Water reaches 4th column |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = First Flag |zombie10 = 1 3 5 2 3 4 |note10 = 100% chance to carry Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 2 4 |zombie13 = 1 3 5 |note13 = 71% chance to carry Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Water reaches 5th column, Low Tide! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie16 = 2 2 2 4 4 4 1 3 5 |note16 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie17 = 2 4 1 3 5 2 4 |note17 = 100% chance to carry Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 5 2 5 |note18 = Final Flag}} Tips *Always save Plant Food for Bowling Bulbs against Deep Sea Gargantuars and Surfer Zombies. No need to use one for splash damage against Snorkel Zombies. Otherwise, you will risk having the zombies entering your house or spending money on Plant Food. *Use Tangle Kelp for the Surfer Zombies before they reach land and also Deep Sea Gargantuars. No need to use one for Buckethead Zombies or Snorkel Zombies. Otherwise, you will risk having your Bowling Bulbs eaten. *Once the Gargantuar is close to your Wall-nut, immediately use Plant Food on your Chomper to gobble up some consumable zombie before the Gargantuar causes mayhem on your defenses. You will also notice that the Gargantuar is pushed back to the right edge of the screen. However, only do this to the first Gargantuar. *When the final wave and ambush occurs, immediately give Plant Food to your Bowling Bulbs to deal powerful damage at almost all the zombies. Act quickly without making a mistake or your defense will be destroyed. *Because there are no Lawn Mowers, Power-Ups are your last resort. Use them immediately if the zombies are glowing red before they cause the end of the game. Trivia * The player will get Big Kahunka achievement when completing this level, if he/she is connected to Google Play or Game Center. Gallery See Big Wave Beach - Day 16/Gallery. Walkthroughs Big Wave Beach Day 16 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 16! (EXTREME) Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants